Much Ado About Kaleido Star
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Layla loves Yuki. Sora and Leon hate each other. Can a plan to get the rivals together be completed or will May's plan ruin everything. Based around Shakespeare's play- Much Ado About Nothing. This is an AU so, not every thing is like the anime.
1. Table of Contents

**Much Ado About Kaleido Star**

Contents

· Dramatis Personæ

· Act I

· Act II

· Act III

· Act IV

· Act V

Dramatis Personæ

Example: Original character- **Kaleido character**- (original position)- position in anime

Don Pedro- **Kalos Eido **(Prince of Arragon)- Head of Kaleido Stage

Don John- **May Wong **(Prince's bastard brother)- Performer

Claudio- **Yuri Killian **(Young Lord of Florence)- Performer

Benedick- **Leon Oswald **(Young lord of Padua)- Performer

Leonato- **Ken Robbins **(Governor of Messina)- Stage Hand

Antonio- **Anna Heart **(his brother)- Performer/comedian

Balthasar- **Jean Benigni **(Don Pedro's attendant)- set builder

Conrade- **Charlotte **(follower of Don John)- performer

Borachio- **Julie **(follower of Don John)- performer

Friar Francis- **Kate **(priest)- physician

Dogberry- **Mr. Policeman **(constable)- policeman

Verges- **Sarah Dupont **(village mayor)- performer/singer

A Sexton-**Jonathan**- seal

A Boy- **Marion Benigni**- performer

Hero- **Layla Hamilton **(Leonato's daughter)- performer

Beatrice- **Sora Naeigino **(Leonato's niece)- performer

Margaret- **Mia Guillem **(Hero's gentlewoman)- performer/script writer

Ursula- **Rosetta Passel **(Hero's gentlewoman)-performer

* * *

This is just so you know their original roles in the play. And how it plays into this version.

Until Next Time  
~Reiya


	2. ACT I

**Note: This is based off the play, so characters like Layla and Yuri haven't met yet in this story line and the characters will be slightly out of character... Please bear with me and enjoy.**

* * *

**Act I.**

**Act I- Scene I. In Front of Kaleido Stage**

We start our story in front of the fantastic Kaleido Stage. Here many amazing feats of acrobatics have been performed for live audiences from around the world. At this point in time, Kalos is away on a business meeting, taking with him May, Leon, and Jean. It is said that he will be making a contract with a new star for the stage, but no one knows whom it will be. So we begin at this point as Ken, Layla, Sora, and a messenger wait for them to arrive.

"So Kalos's meeting is over?" Ken asked the man before him. He had come with a message that Kalos was going to arrive in a few hours.

"Yes, he called from the plane to send the message." He nodded as he held out the paper he had written the message on.

_Be back in a few hours, have everyone assemble for important meeting and introduction to new member._

_~Kalos_

"Is Leon with them still?" Sora asked. She had her long purple hair tied back at the moment.

"I think so, is he still with them?" Ken turned to look at the man.

"I would assume so, why?" They all turned to look at Sora.

"Oh, just curious is all. I mean he is my partner."

"What Sora really means is that she has a new move she's been working on and wants to practice with him, even if they can never stop arguing over what should be done to improve any move." Looks at Sora, "You know Sora, just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to bite his head off when ever he tries to make a suggestion to improve on your performances."

"Oh, I can't help it, it just the way I am. Besides, I never ask for his suggestions and I never try to criticize his performance."

"You don't like Leon, but why? He is a great performer and a good partner. I've seen your shows before." The messenger asked in a confused voice.

"I know he is a great performer and a good partner, but that doesn't mean we have to get along." She looked up at him to make her point stick.

"I see, well than I'll try to stay on you good side Sora. Just to be sure." He smiled at her.

"Than I believe we shall be good friends." She smiled at the joke.

"Sometimes I wonder if you will ever go insane with a personality like that." Ken said as the walked inside.

"Not until the stage rejects me will I go insane." she replied tartly and walked on ahead.

"Well, I better start gathering people up, Kalos will be here soon." Ken walked off leaving Layla and the messenger to head their separate ways.

**A few Hours Later on the Stage**

All the performers and staff gather as Kalos, May, Leon, Jean, and…Yuri Killian walk out onto the stage to meet with everyone.

"Ah, Ken, good you got my message. Everyone, gather around. This is our new member of Kaleido Stage, Yuri Killian." Mummers of welcome come from all around as they gather around him.

"Looks like he's going to be a big hit here with the ladies, though of course not as popular as me." Leon said to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Why do you talk when no one is listening to you?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Oh, have you come to keep me company?" He asked, looking down at her as a smirk played across his lips.

"Why would anyone want to endure your company at all?" She leered up at him, already mad that he was looking down on her.

"But what about when were on the stage and the audience calls my name and not yours? I'd say they wish to be in my company. Only you want to avoid my company."

"First off, they do not know you like I do, and secondly, I do not care for your company just because. I'd rather listen to a babbling idiot than hear you talk or anyone else talk of you."

"Who would want to talk to you anyways?" He glared down at her, pleased that no matter what, he could still look down on her.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

"Yes, but I realized too late that you have no feelings."

She turned sharply around and stalked off, but he thought he heard her say, _you always aim for low, _but he wasn't sure.

She goes and stands beside Kalos, who was saying, "As a present for the performers and staff of Kaleido Stage, our sponsors have decided to hold a masquerade party for you in celebration of the new production, Phantom of the Opera." Surprised voices rose at the name of the new production and the party they were going to have.

"They party is next week so be ready and don't forget your masks." Everyone walks off except for Leon and Yuri.

"Leon, could I talk with you?" Yuri asked as he walked over to him.

"Sure, what is it you need to ask?" Pushing off the wall he falls into step with him as they walk around the stage.

"Did you see her, Layla I mean?" He asked in a low voice.

"Hmm…yes, I noticed her, why?" He turned to look at him.

"Is she not…lovely?" His voice took on an adoring tone as he remembers her face.

"Do you want the truth or shall I lie my ass off?" He asked in a joking voice as they finished their first lap around the stage and started on another.

"No, speck truthfully. I want to know what you think." He stopped and stood in front of Leon forcing him to stop.

"If you really must know, she alright looking, but not my type. I wouldn't go for her. Happy?"

"You must be joking, I asked you to speak the truth."

"I did. Don't tell me you fell for her on first glance?"

"Couldn't anyone fall for her in just one look?" He had a happy-in-love face on as he stared off in the direction she had gone.

"Yes, I guess, and her money also. Do you truly love?"

"Oh yes, she's all I could have ever wanted."

"I can see that, though if you ask me, I'd prefer her old partner Sora. If it wasn't for that sharp tongue of hers that is. Don't tell me you want to marry her?" He asked in disbelief.

"If she would have me, I would die of happiness."

"Great, just great. Must every friend I make fall in love? Oh and here comes Kalos." Kalos walks over to them.

"Where were you two? We have an important meeting for the production and we need you two there not here."

"Oh, let me spill the tale."

"Just get on with it." He was angry, but willing to be patient.

"Well, Yuri here has gone and fallen in love. With who, why the Lady Layla of all people." He said in annoyance.

"Who wouldn't?" Yuri sighed.

"God forbid it to be true." He was ranting now.

"But I do love her, I can't help it." Yuri said defensively.

"If you love her than fine." His annoyance had cooled some.

"Do you speak the truth?" Yuri asked in disbelief as Leon stared at him in shock.

"I spoke truthfully." Kalos told him sincerely.

"As did I." Leon said in annoyance.

"She is worthy of you." Kalos told him.

"I don't care. What's so great about love anyway?"

"When you fall in love I am going to hold it over your head for the rest of your life." Kalos told him. Yuri laughed at the joke.

"If I ever fall in love, just shoot me." He glared at them.

"I look forward to when you do fall. Now please go tell the others we will be with them shortly."

"Alright, I'll go, but…" He started to answer but was interrupted by them.

"I'll never fall…" Yuri said for him.

"In love." and Kalos finished the sentence. Yuri laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm going." He stalked away in irritation and ignored them.

"Do you truly love her?" He asked Yuri in a serious voice.

"Yes, I do." He answered simply

"Than I will help you. I will talk to her for you if you want."

"Oh, thank you." They walked off towards the meeting room.

* * *

**Act I- Scene II. Some where in Kaleido Stage.**

Yuri Killian, who would have thought that this was whom they were expecting. Everyone's excited about the new production, though the cast hasn't been posted up yet as to who will be the main stars. Everyone is in a rush to get their outfits ready for the masquerade ball that is being held for them. Leon and Sora are still bickering, Yuri is madly in love with Layla and has Kalos planning with him to win her heart, but they do not know they have been over heard. Ken and Anna have hidden away in an empty room, planning something with a few of their comedian friends.

"There you are Ken, why did you call me out here?" Anna asked, as she shut the door behind her. "Do you have a new routine we can do?" Her eyes light up in the hope that he has finally embraced his inner comedian.

"NO, but I do have some wonderful news that you might like to hear." He told her, leading her away from the door.

"What is it? Come on tell me." She demanded of him.

"Alright, an informant of mine," he began in a whisper, " was standing above the bleachers in the shadows this evening and he spied Kalos and Yuri with their heads close together in discussion."

"So, what is so great about that?" She asked in irritation.

"Let me finish first. So he crept closer to over hear them and he heard Kalos tell Yuri, that he has fallen for Layla and he will ask for her hand at the party next week."

"What? Are you sure he told the absolute truth?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I questioned him many times before I was sure." He was pacing now.

"Hmm, I thought he was in love with Sarah?" she wondered as she leaned against the wall.

"That's why I questioned him so much, I too thought he loved Sarah."

"We have to tell Layla, if not just to warn her about what is going to happen. Will you guys help us?" She asked the others who watched them. The nodded.

"Than let's go now while she isn't busy with practice." They walk out of the room to find Layla and tell her the news.

* * *

**Act I- Scene III. Again somewhere in Kaleido Stage.**

We find another meeting taking place in the vast Kaleido Stage. May sits within the empty room, head down as Charlotte and Julie walk into the room. May has a depressed aura about her as the two crouch down beside her.

"May why are you sad?" Charlotte asks, concern written on her face.

"I don't. I just am." Comes her muffled reply.

"You shouldn't be sad though."

"Why? What would happen if I were not sad?" She asks, lifting her head off of her arms to look at Charlotte.

"Well not much for a starter, but you wouldn't be sad anymore." Her reply sound dull and unconvincing.

"Why must you try to cheer me up? If I want to be sad, or happy, or any other emotion you or I can name, than I shall be that way. It is not up to you to decide how I shall feel each moment of the day." She rants slightly, her voice rising in anger.

"Yes, but when you let your emotions run freely last time, you got in trouble with Kalos and only now have you gotten off punishment. Do you want that to happen again?" She asks her, trying to convince her.

"I'd rather be crippled than try to be forgiven by him. He only tries to muzzle me, when I'd rather bite as I please." She says, standing up to pace around the small room they are hidden in.

"Can you not vent your frustrations in any other way?" Charlotte seems genuinely concerned for May.

"Why try, this way is the easiest way to vent?" She pauses for a moment before turning to Julie. "Do you have any news for me?"

"I've come from the meeting. Kalos is almost finished with the cast list and I have news of someone asking another to marry them." She smiles when she see the look on May' face. She's caught her attention with that piece of information.

"Will it be of any use for us to cause some mischief? And who is the one in love?" She fires off the questions at a rapid pace.

"The new one, Kalos' favorite." She says.

"Who, Yuri Killian?" She seems to be in disbelief.

"Yes, the very one."

"Ha, a fool, whom is he going to ask?"

"Why Layla Hamilton."

"How did you hear this?" She asks, wanting to make sure of the credibility.

"I heard them coming from the stage and hid in one of the broom closets. They stopped in front of it and I heard them talking. Kalos said he would ask Layla, as he pretended to be Yuri, than he would give her to Yuri himself."

"Come, I must see this. Will you two help me with my plans?" She asks, turning to look at them.

"To the end." Charlotte declares.

"Let's go than, we have a meeting to attend."

"We will wait upon you." Julie says. They both follow her out, and head toward the meeting room.

* * *

**Here's Act I. I was retyping it into fanfiction form. I'll get Act II up when I can. Enjoy.  
**

**Until Next Time  
~Reiya **


	3. ACT II

Note: This is based off the play, so characters like act differently in this story line. This is going to be in play script. I believe this is best for this fanfic. Please bear with me and enjoy. I don't own anything.

**Act II**

**Act II- Scene I. The Masquerade**

Enter Ken, Anna, Layla, Sora and the others as they wait for the party to begin. All are excited about this and are dressed in costume fitting even for the stage. They are waiting for the last few people to arrive and have their masks off.

"Have any of you seen May today?" Ken asked, looking at their small gathered group.

"No." Anna replies as the others nod their heads in agreement. None had seen the hot tempered girl all day.

"I wonder why, even though she is not here, I feel as if she's glaring at us?" Sora asked, a slight joke at the way the other girl usually acted around others.

"The same." Layla replied a small smile gracing her fair face.

"I mean, she is an excellent performer, but if she could just cool that temper of her's…" She trailed off seeing the knowing glances the others made.

"That would take a miracle by far." Ken said with a smile. "But I am still glad she is here to help the stage out."

"There is that. Oh look, here come the others." Sora said, pointing behind them to the other side of the hall. They all pull their masks back down and walk over to the oncoming group.

Enter Kalos, Yuki, Leon, Jean, May, Julie, Mia, Rosetta, and the rest of the stage crew. All have their masks on, too.

"Lady, will you dance with a friend?" Kalos, masked, asks Layla, also masked. She nods and they head into the now decorated stage.

Mia and Jean are dancing in the crowd, to their right Rosetta and Ken dance, bickering away. "I know you are Ken, so stop lying." She says aloud, glaring at him through her mask.

"Tis not I, why would you think I was Ken?" He asks, changing his voice as he talked. A small smile gracing his face.

"I know you are he. I can tell by the way you shake your head."

"I say I'm not him. I'm pretending to be him." He continues to lead her on.

"I know you are not faking him. Here is his hand with the scar from when he cut it last year. I know because I helped bandage it. Now enough playing around." They continue to dance in silence.

Sora and Leon dance together, neither aware that the other knows their identity. "Who told you that?" Sora demands.

"No, please forget I even mentioned it." His voice came out muffled and distorted from behind the mask.

"And you will not tell me who you are either?" She asked him, voice frustrated.

"No."

"Well, it is easy enough to guess as to who said it. It was Leon, of course." She was grinding her teeth lightly behind the mask.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"How can you not know who Leon is? That pompous buffoon is my stage partner, and though he is an excellent actor on stage, off, he is an ignorant fool whom has no tact what so ever."

They had stopped dancing and stood there off to the side of the dance floor, talking, or Sora talking, the stranger was only listening.

"Well, if I see him, I will tell him he has your utmost hate." He smiled thinly behind his mask.

"Oh, do, it will not be news to him." She turned to watch the dancers. A new song was struck up. "Come, let us join the dance." She grabs his sleeve and tugs him back onto the stage.

Soon, all are dancing except May, Julie, and Yuri. May speaks briefly with Julie. "You are certain Kalos is going to ask Lady Layla for her hand in marriage?" She nods. "Which is Yuri?"

She points to him standing off to the side. "There. I watched him put on his mask."

"Good." She pulls her own mask down and walks over to the taller performer. "Are you not Leon?" She asks innocently.

"So I have been found out." [A/N: How anyone can mistake Yuri for Leon is a mystery, but let's just say you can for the story's sake.] He turns to study the person before him.

"I must speak with you. You are very close to Kalos, am I right?" A nod. "I must tell you that I have news that Kalos plans to ask for Layla's hand in marriage. You must try to dissuade him. He knows not what his heart is telling him and would be grieved over this choice."

"How have you come by this information?" He asked, stiff, emotions raging through his mind.

"I overheard him swearing it."

"So did I." Julie piped in.

"We must go, but please, do him a favor and dissuade him." They both turn and leave.

Yuri pulls off his mask, watching them leave. He felt rage bubbling under the surface of his skin. "That Kalos would trick me so, is hard to believe, but I have no proof not to believe. I guess it would be better to not wait and have my hopes dashed. I will leave." He turns to leave, but his name is called out.

"Yuri." He turns back and see the real Leon pulling his mask off as he comes closer. "I need you to come with me for a moment." He states.

"Why?" He asks bluntly in his state of turmoil.

"To Kalos's office. He has caught your Layla."

"I wish him all the happiness he can stand." He mutters bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." He mutters under his breath.

"If you will not leave me, than I will go." He stalks off, ignoring the man that watches him leave.

"What's gotten into him?" He muses. His mind flicks back to earlier. "That Sora would not recognize me and than, so bluntly call me a tactless, ignorant fool. I'll show her." Kalos walks up to him.

"Leon, where is Yuri?" he asked.

"well, I found him, but he was wallowing in some ripe self-pity for reasons unknown to me. I told him that you had ask Layla to marry him and offered to bring him to you, but he refused and went off in a huff to wallow some more." he said, annoyed.

"I wonder why this is." he mused to himself.

"From what he said, I think he thinks you have taken Layla for yourself." Leon thought aloud.

"Only for a moment in his name, but I am giving her to him."

"Well apparently he thought wrong."

"Well, I asked Sora to look for him as well, so maybe she has run into him–look, here she comes." In walked Sora, Layla, Yuri, and Ken.

"Would you please ask me to do something, anything. Any errand you can think of will suffice so long as I do not have to remain in her company." He begged.

"Sorry, none I can think of except the desire for your company." Kalos said evilly, knowing what this will do to the silver haired performer.

"Well than, excuse me, but I can not endure my lady _Tongue_." He shot a glare at Sora's approaching figure and beat a hasty retreat.

"Well, it appears you have made an enemy of him, Sora." he joked.

"Indeed I have, but an enemy is more preferable than a friend." she said, her voice just as light and joking.

"You will rue the day, I think, but enjoy it until than." He said back, smiling at that. "Now, Yuri, what is this I hear of you wallowing in self-pity?" he asked, looking at the blonde in concern.

"I am not wallowing." He said softly, not meeting his eye.

"What than, sick?"

"Neither."

"Well, he is neither wallowing nor sick, nor happy, nor well. But it appears that though he is civil, he has the jealous complexion, his gaze looks positively green." Sora tried to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere."

"I believe you to speak truthfully, Sora. Though I believe he has been belied to. Here Yuri. I have spoken with Layla on your behalf and she has said yes. All that need be done now is name the day of marriage."

"Speak Yuri, I believe this is your cue." Sora said, smiling happily at him.

"I don't know what to say. I was unhappy there, but now, I am filled to the brim and about to burst and feel if I should talk it will all come forth." He said, face lighting up in joy. He turned to Layla. "If you will have me, I would be overjoyed." He smiled at her.

Layla just stared, unsure of how to continue, let alone able to speak herself. "Speak Layla, and if you can't than shut him up with a kiss." There were cheers all around as they kissed for the first time.

To the side, Sora and Kalos stand side by side watching. "You have a good heart, Sora." He said softly, watching the new couple.

"Yea, it is a poor fool, but I still cherish it none the less." She kept watching and smiled. "Layla whispers in his ear that he is in her heart." She joked.

"And so she does, Sora."

She smiled. "And so all have their match but I." She mocked, feigning distress.

"We will get you one yet."

"No, please don't, I wouldn't be able to survive it. But, for now, I must leave you."

"Please think on what we talked about, Sora." Ken called out to her as she left.

"I will, Good Night, all." She waved and left the stage.

"She is always a happy one." Kalos said, watching her leave.

"There is little that can get Sora spirits down." Ken said to him.

"yet she can not stand the idea of falling in love." He noted.

"Yea, she always stays away from people who show any interest in her that way." Ken admitted.

"The way she and Leon bicker and yell at each other, you'd think they were already married." He commented, eyeing Ken.

He gave a snort of laughter. "They'd kill each other with in a week if they were married." he laughed again.

"So, Yuri, when do you wish for this marriage to come about?" Kalos asked, changing the subject momentarily.

"Why, tomorrow, if possible." He said.

"Not till, next week. We have to get things ready if you ant it to happen. And a week is not that long a wait." Ken said, bringing them back to the point.

"You shake your head no at too long a wait, but I assure you it will not be a dull wait." Kalos said, drawing them back to him, all seeing the scheming glint in his eyes and decided to pay attention. "I will require all of you and maybe more, to bring about the getting together of Sora and Leon."

He saw smiles all around as people took to the idea. "I'm for it." Ken said, holding out a hand.

"Same here." Yuri placed his on Ken's.

"And you, Layla?" Kalos asked, turning to her.

"I will do what must be done to see Sora happy." She said, doing the same.

"Than, come. We have much planning to do. By the end of this, cupid will no longer be needed as a creator of love." They followed him out, heads bent together in planning.

**Act II- Scene II. A shadowed corner of the stage**

May and Julie sit in a forgotten corner, talking. "It's true. Yuri is set to marry Layla." She said to the dark haired girl. "Is there anything you can think of to stop this wedding? I will never see my Layla married to a complete stranger, and I wish for them to hate each other in the end." She asked her assistant.

"Not honestly, but in a way that no suspicion will fall on any of us." She said.

"Explain."

"I know some people who are skilled in not only photography and video, but manipulating it. Being Layla's assistant allows me to have a key to her home. I can sneak these people in and set up a shot to where it make it look like Layla is seeing someone else and cheating on Yuri."

"And how will this stop a marriage from happening?"

"that is up to you. You must find a way to get the images to Kalos and Yuri without it seeming like you are the one behind it."

"And what shall I gain from undertaking this/" She asked.

"You will get Kalos to trust you again, anger Yuri, stop Layla from marrying, and kill Sora spirit by hurting her friend. What more can you want?"

"I like this." She laughed evilly for a second before getting under control.

"Than I will set this up. I'll need you to find a time to draw Layla from her home so I can get this done. When that is done, I will give you the images to do with as you please."

She nodded. "Good, and if this finishes with no suspicion on me, than I will help you get a major roll in the next act." She promised.

"Be sure nothing goes wrong and I will keep my word."

"Good. I will go see when they plan to marry than." They both left, one at a time, to head to their own places.

**Act II- Scene III. A Practice Room**

"You, can you bring me a bottle of water?" He asked as one of the stage hands came through the door.

"But I just got here." He complained.

"Yes, so leave and come back. Please." he added for good measure.

"Fine." he left in a huff.

"Hmm. I remember Yuri from before. Always joking with me at all the couples, saying he'd never fall in love…and yet look at him now. If there is a person out there that will turn me like him, I don't know who, but I'd rather poke myself in the eye than fall in love. Oh look, Kalos and Signior _Love_. I'll just hid up here." He hides up on the balcony of the practice trapeze.

Kalos, Yuri and Ken walk into the room. "Here come jean, shall we see what he's made now?" Kalos asked aloud.

"Yes, let us."

"Did you see where Leon has hidden?" He asked Yuri.

"Oh, yes. I saw perfectly."

Jean comes in holding some blue prints. "What have you there Jean?" Kalos asked aloud, walking over the engineer.

"Oh, a new trapeze design, but it still needs some tweaking before it's ready to be built and tested." he showed them the papers.

"A great idea. Maybe we can put it into one of our upcoming performances. I'm sure Sora and Leon would not mind having a go at it. The same with Yuri and Layla."

"I would be honored. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement." He said to the blonde. "Well, I must go. Thank you for looking at it." He leaves with a final wave.

They turn back to each other. Come closer ken. What was it you were telling me earlier. About how Sora was sick in love with Leon." Kalos said loudly, eyeing the balcony out of the corner of his eye. They hear a dull thump and than nothing.

"Keep going. He has taken the bait." Yuri whispered softly. "I didn't think she was the type to fall in love." He said aloud.

"Me neither, but it is wonderful that she would fall for Leon, who she has shown on the outside to abhor most." Ken continued.

"It this even possible?" Leon whispers to himself, peaking over the edge to look down at them. He rubbed at his head, where he had hit it against the wall in surprise at their words.

"It is true, though how I know not." Ken confirmed.

"She must be faking."

"Faking? There is not a single thing untrue in her love."

"Bait the hook well: this fish will bite." Yuri whispers again.

"How have you learned of this?" Kalos asked aloud, smiling at the sliver of silver he can see peaking over the edge of the balcony.

"She has spoken of it with the Lady Layla, whom as told me." Ken explained.

"Has she told Leon yet?" Yuri asked.

"No, and she swears she never will." Ken said, feigning sadness at the decision.

"That is too bad."

"I can see why though. If she told him, that man would just mock her for it unbearably. It would hurt her so for that to happen." Ken sighed in tragedy.

"I was talking with Layla about it, and she thinks that if she doesn't find someway to get over him or tell him, it will damage her so." Yuri put in, seeing the silver hair for himself.

"Than I guess we must remain silent and let her deal with this herself. Come we must be going." They leave, leaving a stunned Leon thinking over what they had said.

Slowly, he climbed down from the balcony, staring into the distance. "this is no trick. If Layla has spoken of it and has confidence with Sora. For her to love me so and not be able to tell me." He clenched his hands into fists. "I'm such a fool. I will from now on, be a better person to her and maybe convince that she can tell me of her love. Yes, this is the right thing." he glanced up and saw her walking towards him. "Oh, here she comes. I think I can spot the love hidden in her eyes. And she is quite lovely."

"Against me will, I have been asked to fetch you to practice." She said, acidly.

"I thank you for your pains." He said, trying to placate her.

"I took no more pains than you. If it was painful, I would not have done it." She retorted looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Than you took pleasure in the message?" He asked.

"Yea, about as much as a knife in the gut. You have been informed, so I'm leaving." She walked out.

"Ha! '_Against my will…' _A likely story. If I do not love her, than I am more than a fool. I will go get a picture of her." He said to himself, walking out of the room towards the stage where practice was being held.

* * *

Leon is so oblivious sometimes. Sorry about the OCCness, but I'm trying to keep the general flow of the play and this is how they acted. Enjoy. I'll get ACT III up when I can.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
